The field of the invention is pet shelters and the invention relates more particularly to pet shelters within a residence.
Several patents show a pet shelter with an entrance from an exterior of a residence with the cage portion inside. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,322 which has a solid plastic panel surrounding the shelter and a pair of hinged doors leading to the outside. The shelter is fixed in size and is required to retain its interior volume within the residence.
Another shelter having an exterior entrance is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,279. Once again, this shelter has no provisions for being folded.